1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices that are used to support tablet computers and similarly sized items. More particularly, the present invention relates to stuffed plush assemblies that are configured to support tablet computers in an inclined orientation.
2. Prior Art Description
Supports for tablet computers have been in existence for as long as there have been tablet computers. Typically, supports for tablet computers are designed to position the screen of the computer at an ergonomical incline. The support may engage the tablet computer to prevent it from separating from the support.
The prior art is replete with various types and styles of computer supports. In order to distinguish computer supports in the marketplace, many computer supports are made to be highly decorative. Additionally, many serve secondary purposes, such a being a pillow or a toy as well as being a computer support. Such prior art supports are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0309256 to Theodore, entitled Plush Toy Computer Tablet Carrier.
A problem associated with such ornamental computer supports is that although the toy or pillow may support the computer, it does not engage the computer with any significant strength. Accordingly, if the toy or pillow is thrown, kicked, or dropped, the tablet computer can easily dislodge from the support when the support is moved. Since the computer support has the same appearance as a pillow or a plush toy, members of a family can easily forget that a tablet computer is being held within its structure. The computer support is, therefore, often treated merely like a pillow or plush toy and is often thrown, kicked, and dropped from heights.
A need therefore exists for a plush assembly that is designed to hold a tablet computer, wherein the tablet computer is secured within the structure of the support so that it is not readily dislodged by physical movement. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.